Idea for Beauty and the Beasty
by Seafoamint
Summary: This is just an idea that popped in my head. I'd like to hear some of your idea's. Where would you recommend i go from here.


**Towards the end it got a little crappy so I thought I'd just post this to get some feedback/ a few suggestions maybe**

1~

Once upon a time in the land of Argeo, there was a young prince who lived in a shinning castle. Although he was loyal and true, he was also spoiled, selfish, and rude. Appearing as charming as ever in the eyes of the people he would soon rule.

His father, who he loved dearly, angered him. For on his 18th birthday he overheard his father speaking of giving the throne to his younger brother.

"Outrageous! He's only halve Argeonian", the prince slammed the door open. "And the tradition but be held, the throne must go to the eldest son."

His father sighed, for his son didn't understand.

"Mind your tongue, and even more so mind your nose. No matter who you are, whether king or beggar all should know their place."

The prince argued with his father, "The bastard king", he laughed, "yes it'll be the joke of the century, and the worst mistake you'd ever make. "Who would want a king with a harlot of a mother"

SMACK!

The king struck his son across the cheek, "I will not allow a weak link to take my place!"

A little face peered around the corner, "father?"

It was his other son, the son they were talking of. The king sighed and ordered his two sons off to bed, for it was late. The party ended and everyone one attending left for home. The castle grew dark and silent just as it does every night. The prince rolled around in his bed for he couldn't sleep. How could he give up on the throne, letting his bastard half brother, steal it from underneath his nose? He slipped out of bed and paced the floor.

2~

A few days passed by, each followed by a night of unease and bad dreams for the him until the day he set foot into Aunt Helga's Curative's Shop. He went in to find something to help him rest at night and Helga knew just the thing. She took him into the back room were she keeps her most precious and powerful potions.

"Here come this way your grace. This should work best for your condition", she said.

"How so?"

"It brings internal balance by creating external balance, you'll see."

As expensive as it was he brought it, for nothing else worked. Along with the purchase came a bunch of warnings and do not's written on the tag with he ignored.

"No more than a half glass at a day." The prince gave he a cold stare.

"It's just that it's very strong your grace. And I. I um. My apologizes your grace."

Later that day he was out in the woods and he decides to try his potion but nothing happened so he drunk a little more. He sipped on his potion until it emptied. Then fell fast a sleep. He dreamed he was a large beast sniffing about, hunting elks and other animals in the forest.

When he woke his clothes were tattered and covered in blood. Startled at first he was only to find out that it wasn't his. He looked up to find his what was left of his brother a few feet away. Death by wolves they say.

3~

A few weeks past and he was declared King of Argeo. A few months later the kingdom went to ruin due to his selfishness and greed. He asked Helga for a potion to make his people love him again but Helga had different plans. She suffered a great deal while under his rule so said this.

"Here is a potion that with make you as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside."

"And my people will return to me? Will they love me again?"

"Oh yes, as much a you love yourself."

He returned to the castle and told his servants about the potion, for they were all he had left to talk to. He gulped the potion down and seconds later turned into a horrifying beast, but all of his servants stayed for they were loyal and loved his warm heart that lay hidden underneath his flaws.

**Pause~**

**I thinking about removing Helga or add more information about her. Maybe ill start the story from a different point in time. **

**Most likely I'll start over and just keep a few things…**

**Please help!**


End file.
